Encore
by Chicki-la-la
Summary: After Koga cheats on her, Kagome decides to use her singing fame to get him back. But one thing seems supicious, what are her and Inuyasha hiding?


_**Encore**_

_By Chicki-la-la_

AN // Hey, this is just a one-shot, I've been swamped with stuff but it's slowly getting to where I can write (and finish) my stories.

Now the songs that are in here do not belong to me or Inuyasha, so, disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or the songs Potential Breakup song by Aly & AJ or Stranger by Hilary Duff.

This one-shot is for the Feudal Fairy Tale Contest on Gaia online. Hope you like it BL!SS!!!

Let's get one with the story…

_**---(&)---**_

Smiling, Kagome ran into the dressing room at the House of Blues as her _boyfriend_ followed her, growling.

"I'm telling you Kagome, she means nothing to me. I just met her on the street and she won't leave me alone!" Koga sighed and grabbed _his_ Kagome by the back of her arms and stepped towards her.

They had been dating since Christmas after Koga had figured Inuyasha would never make the _move_ towards Kagome and he had been relatively happy (especially since he was also sleeping with a red head, though Kagome didn't need to know he actually was cheating). Kagome had found him locking lips with the red head who claimed her name was Carla even though Koga knew Kagome knew Ayame in the first place.

"Kags," Turning around, Kagome faked teary eyes and hugged Koga, once her mouth was out of seeing range, Kagome smiled widely again as Inuyasha came into the room.

_Humph, Wench better be telling him._ "Is Cruella the angel ready to sing? The house is full." Inuyasha saw Kagome fake a pout as she let go of Koga, and gave him a quick kiss to his cheek.

Patting Koga's butt as she passed, Kagome trotted to the door but stopped before she reached the door way. "One thing Koga," He nodded as if expecting something special for _not_ cheating. "The first song is for you, and just to _warn you_…" Turning around Kagome smirked before whispering the rest. "_This song rings true..._" Kagome walked away before she could even hear Koga ask what she meant by that.

She knew his demonic wolf ears heard her correctly he just wished to not understand.

----(&)---

"Mic checks done?"

The man controlling the sound and speakers of the stage nodded to Inuyasha before turning to the approaching Kagome. Inuyasha, her manager, was watching the best singer of Arizona walking towards them. Her midnight black hair curled and hitting the curve of her back as she walked. Cerulean blue eyes twinkled as she spotted him, eyelashes fluttering. Her make up was just perfect, kind of natural looking yet still like a female rock star.

Inuyasha inwardly shudder as he saw her clothes. Her black tube top showed off her breasts and her tone stomach. A studded white belt with pictures of brightly colored clouds accented her green and black plaid looking Bermuda pants. Hot pink Converse adorned her dainty feet; he could never find another woman more beautiful to him than Kagome.

"Hey guys, everything set?" She bounced lightly as she stopped in front of them, her hair curling around her face like a halo.

The sound guy nodded before saluting too her, commenting that he loved her music before leaving.

Kagome sneaked a peek through the curtain and sighed. "There _are_ a lot of people out there aren't there."

"Well," Inuyasha smirked and made an amused noise. "You were never this big till you got the record deal; it may be a small record deal, but one none the less. Maybe we shouldn't have signed…"

Kagome heard the mock in his voice and turned to glare at him as she put her hands on her hips. "No, I just need to get used to have all of Arizona-"

"Then America…"

Kagome switched her glare from him to the crowd, "…Then _all_ America, all right, I know I'm getting big fast and I need to accept it but-"

"Miss C.A. we start in five."

Turning to the manager of the House of Blues, Kagome sighed and nodded. "All right, I'm ready whenever."

Inuyasha mentally smiled and patted her shoulder before telling her he was hoping for a great performance. He walked away leaving Kagome with her nerves as she took another peek at the huge crowd shouting her singer name. '_Cruella_… _Cruella_… _Cruella_…' It was endless; Kagome could hardly take the butterflies in her stomach and the excitement showing off on her face, it was double trouble for her. As the fans continued to scream, her mind played over the words for the first song she was going to sing. The Potential Break up song was one of the secret songs for the new album coming out in November. Her first CD in 2000 hadn't gone platinum or anything, it had just sold about 103,000 CDs to in Arizona, which had about 113, 998 people during the time. Now at 2007, there had to be more people and her second CD had sold about 2 times more than the first. This time her third CD, the one that was coming out in November was bound to be 10 times more, at first the CD didn't do so well but after MTV had picked her for YOU HEAR IT FIRST, she had begun to sell more and more.

"C.A.?"

Squealing slightly, Kagome turned around to see the manager back from re-checking everything. "Y-Yes…?"

"You go up in one minute." The man smiled and waved down the microphone guy.

Kagome got everything hooked up, the Mic and the plug in her ear just in case she forgot the words, and before she went on stage they took her behind a black translucent cloth that covered the whole stage.

"On in 3," Kagome gulped and did a small prayer before getting in a pose.

"2…" _Come on Kagome, kill it._ Inuyasha watched her fingers shake.

"…1…"

The music started, vaguely familiar like a Panic! At the Disco song and after a second the cloth fell to the stage and Kagome walked out with a grin on her face as she waved to the people. "Hello everybody thanks for coming!" Fans screamed Cruella for the next couple seconds till she began to go 'ooooh' and 'lala… lala'.

"_It took too long  
It took too long  
It took to long for you to call __**back**__  
And normally I would just forget that  
Except for the fact it was __**my birthday**__  
__**My stupid birthday**_…"

Kagome did a little dance before she began to walk to the other side of the stage.

"_I played along  
I played along  
I played along it rolled right off my back  
obviously my armor was __**cracked**__  
what kind of a boyfriend would __**forget that**__?  
__**Who would forget that?**_

"_The type of guy who doesn't see  
What he has until she leaves  
__**Don't let me go**__  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Wise up now or pay the cost  
__**Soon you will know**_…"

Koga was terrified, he didn't know when she wrote this but he was sure she knew the truth. She knew he was cheating with Ayame… and now Kagome was singing a song about her "potentially" breaking up with him.

"

"This is the potential breakup song  
My album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me

Smiling as she sang, Kagome remembered when she wrote this. Kagome had bribed Ayame to sleep with Koga in hopes she would be able to break up with him before he found out.

"_You can send it in a box  
I don't care just drop it off  
__**I won't be home**__  
Cause without me, you know you're lost  
Minus you I'm better off  
__**Soon you will know**_…"

_Koga must not be breathing 'cause he looks pale. Keh, he deserves it, Kagome always saw him looking at other woman and even though Koga didn't know, Kagome paid Ayame to sleep with him. _Inuyasha chuckled silently and rolled his head to watch his Angel sing tauntingly to Koga as she grinned into the microphone. Her lip gloss shimmered in the light as her lips moved to the lyrics and her body moved to the song.

"_You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me  
_  
"_You can try, you can try  
You know I know it'd be a lie  
Without me you're gonna die  
So you better think clearly, clearly  
Before you nearly, nearly  
Mess up the situation that your gonna miss dearly, dearly  
C'mon  
_  
"_**You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' with me  
You're not winnin' till you're winnin'  
Winnin' me  
You're not gettin' till you're gettin'  
Gettin' to me  
You're not livin' till you're livin'  
Livin' for me….**_

"_This is the potential breakup song  
my album needs just one  
Oh baby please  
Please tell me_

"_This is the potential make-up song  
please just admit you're wrong  
which will it be?  
Which will it be...?"_

The song finished and Kagome bowed slightly before waving at the crowd. "Did you like that?!" The crowd went wild and screamed Encore… Encore... "All right, how about… I sing another song from my upcoming CD before moving onto your favorite old ones… is that all right?!" The fans yelled yes as their arms were thrown into the air in an attempt to get Kagome to give them a high five as she got close enough.

"Now," Kagome smiled again before giggling. "This song like the first one is unfortunately for my now _ex_ boyfriend Koga… Koga, will you come out here?"

As if he was being pushed, Koga haphazardly ran onto the stage with a nervous smile on his lips as he scratched the back of his head. "Y-Yes… s-sweetie, something you want?"

Kagome taunted him with her eyes as she patted his shoulder. "Now _hunny_ isn't it true you cheated on me with one of my good friends?"

Everyone went silent before letting insults fly toward the wolf demon. He backed up a few centimeters before glancing towards Kagome's way.

_Well it's coming Koga; I need to get rid of you and this is the way to do it._ "Koga… this song is especially dedicated to you, I wrote it during the time you began to act weird whenever it was just you and me."

The song began and Kagome's hips began to move like belly dancers as Koga stood on stage like a fool.

"_Nobody believes me when I tell 'em that you're out of your mind _

_Nobody believes me when I tell 'em that there's so much you hide _

"_You treat me like a __**queen**__ when we go out_

_Wanna show everyone what our __**love's**__ about _

_All wrapped up in me whenever there is a crowd _

_But when no ones around _

"_Theres no kindness in your eyes _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right _

_I can tell what's going on this time _

_Theres a stranger in my life_…"

Looking backstage in hopes that someone would save him, Koga saw Sango and Miroku and all the other groupies that followed Kagome glaring at him. He could have sworn someone planned this, the songs and what happened fit too perfectly. He wished he hadn't but he had turned to look at Kagome and saw her eyes filled with anger, hate, happiness and humor.

"_You're not the person that I once knew _

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too _

_Did I ever do anything that was this cruel to you? _

_Did I ever make you wonder who was standing in the room? _

"_You made yourself look __**perfect**__ in everyway _

_So when this goes down I'm the one that will be blamed _

_Your plan is working so you can just walk away _

_**Baby your secret's safe**_…"

"Finally," Inuyasha sighed happily as he saw Koga about to pee in front of all of Arizona. Of course he couldn't live here anymore, for now all of Arizona hated him, for this concert was on TV.

"_Theres no kindness in your eyes _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right _

_I can tell what's going on this time _

_Theres a stranger in my life _

"_You're not the person that I once knew _

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger_ _**too**_

"_Such a long way back from this place we arrived _

_**When I think of all the time I've wasted I could cry**_…"

_I can finally go to the one I truly love…_ thought Kagome as began to sing the last verses of the song.

"_Theres no kindness in your eyes _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right _

_I can tell what's going on this time _

_Theres a stranger in my life _

"_You're not the person that I once knew _

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too _

"_Theres no kindness in your eyes _

_The way you look at me, it's just not right _

_I can tell what's going on this time _

_Theres a stranger in my life_

"_You're not the person I once knew _

_Are you scared to let them know it's you? _

_If they could only see you like I do _

_Then they would see a stranger too_…"

The song soon ended leaving a happy yet hateful at Koga crowd, a smiling Kagome and a half dead wolf.

Koga soon left the stage and even left the House of Blues, not bothering to look at anyone else on his way out.

Kagome watched him and a put the Mic back to her mouth. "Well, shall we move onto other songs?" The crowd roared and she began to sing.

---(&)---

Smirking, Inuyasha followed a sweaty yet undeniably happy Kagome into the dressing room. "Well… now that Koga's gone-"

"The door closed?"

Watching Kagome questioningly, Inuyasha closed the door, once the door clicked, Kagome attacked him. Her lips skillfully glided over his own as he was pushed against the door of the dressing room. _Kagome_… Closing his eyes, Inuyasha ignored the noises of the leaving fans, people backstage and everything else except for the pounding of their hearts and the moaning Kagome did as he took control of the kiss.

Breathless, Kagome let go of the hold she had on him and sat on the couch on the other side of the room. "Since he is finally gone…"

Inuyasha smirked and sat beside her. "…We can finally be together."

Kagome rested her head on his shoulder and turned on the TV. Simply enjoying her _real_ boyfriend's company, they had secretly been dating; she had in fact been cheating on Koga before he cheated on her. Now that Koga was gone, she could date Inuyasha in peace.

_**---(&)---**_

What do you think? Good, Bad, Horrible, Eww I hate it!? Tell me in your reviews. Chicki-la-la out!


End file.
